¿Bronceado o Palidez?
by Bloody Rabbit Beyond
Summary: En ForksVille nunca llega el sol, pero Bella quiere ser más bronceada, y Edward le enseña una lección. E/B, Dark, humor leve, Two-Shot.


Summary: En ForksVille nunca llega el sol, pero Bella quiere ser más bronceada, y Edward le enseña una lección. E/B… Dark! two shot.

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. _

¿Bronceado o Palidez?

ForksVille es una villa bastante nublada, en donde siempre llueve y nunca llega el sol. De hecho, Bella creía que siempre estaría entre tinieblas, pinos altos y árboles innecesariamente grandes. Encerraba en su habitación, ansiaba conocer otros países y ciudades. ¿Qué tal Phoenix? Había visto en revistas de Charlie como era esa ciudad, en donde vivía su supuesta madre a quién nunca conoció. En la imagen el sol brillaba arriba en todo su esplendor, y el cielo era tan celeste y claro, sin ninguna nube molesta escondiéndolo de su brillo usual. "Quisiera vivir en Phoenix. Pero Charlie es demasiado cerrado conmigo como para dejarme viajar hasta allí" Pensó calzándose los zapatos negros encima de sus medias a rayas, zigzagueadas entre el fucsia y el negro. El vestido de color negro le quedaba bien, pero todavía quería arreglar el corsé que quedaba increíblemente apretado en su cintura.

Bajó las escaleras afirmando sus manos en los gastados pasamanos. ¿Hace cuánto Charlie había comprado esos pasamanos anticuados? Tuvo que haber sido en el año 1972, cuando ella todavía no nacía. Resignada llenó su cuenco de cereales y su vaso de leche que parecía de su color. Algo no andaba bien. Ella no tenía espejos, pero cada vez que veía sus manos, brazos y todo su cuerpo se daba cuenta de que este era similar al color de un vaso de leche. ¡Qué feo color! Pensaba siempre deseando tener una piel mucho más oscura. O al menos dorada, como la tenían esas modelos de la televisión…

Charlie llegó después de que su hija desayunase. Venía con su característica chaqueta azul con estampados americanos, botas de color violeta y un gorro alocado de varios colores que se parecía al gorro del sombrerero loco en Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas. Así era ForksVille, y también algunos pueblitos. La ropa negra, de varios colores, o distinta, era lo que se llevaba. Todo era muy extraño en el mundo de Isabella Swan. Tan loco e incoherente como sus propios pensamientos a la hora de dormir. Los hongos venenosos se comían, si es que estabas muy cerca de los árboles, estos te alzaban con sus brazos de madera. ¡En Phoenix no ocurría eso ya que no había tanto bosque! De todos modos, esos cactus si es que te tomaban odio, te seguían hasta matarte.

"Bella, ¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Sí, ya lo hice. Estaba viendo mis brazos, y nada más." Observó sus brazos con mucha paciencia, como si estos fuesen un tesoro o algo muy bonito. Totalmente contradictorio a lo que pensaba. "¿Por qué soy tan pálida? ¿A qué se debe?"

"Hay algo que se llama ADN." Contestó sacando de su bolsa unos cuantos hongos venenosos para comerlos a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Mamá era tan pálida como yo?"

"Así era… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre tú piel?"

"Uh, no es nada, simplemente curiosidad."

"La familia Cullen hoy nos invitó a su mansión. Tenemos que ir, no podemos hacer el desaire."

Aunque se mostró inexpresiva, ella estaba muy feliz porque ahí estaba su primer amor y el hombre más guapo del mundo, según sus pensamientos.

Edward Cullen.

La familia Cullen consistía en una familia adinerada de ForksVille. Ellos no se vestían con cualquier cosa. Rosalíe, Alice y Esme siempre vestían con vestidos robóticos y nuevos, mientras que Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle tenían trajes nuevos también. El único que se rehusaba a vestirse así era Edward, el mayor de los hermanos. Cumpliría veintiocho años el 20 de junio y estaba seguro de que odiaba esos trajes tan caros, nuevos y blancos. Solía vestirse con su chaqueta azul, pantalones desgastados, medias rojas, Converse negras y boinas, así podía jactarse de que era un buen poeta. Bella adoraba ese toque diferente de Edward, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

_De todos modos quién se fijaría en una paliducha, flacucha y aburrida niña de diecisiete años… _Repetía para sí misma cuando lo veía pasar cerca del bosque más cercano a su casa de madera.

Esa tarde, a las 16:00, Isabella y su padre llegaron a la mansión de los Cullen. Esme abrió la puerta dándoles la bienvenida con una sonrisa sincera y cordial. La castaña se mordió el labio, casi le dice "Hola, suegra" sin querer. Pasaron a la gran sala. Rosalíe, Alice, y una rubia que no conocía estaban haciendo el almuerzo y el musculoso grande con el peli miel no andaban por el lugar. Se sentó al frente de la cocina, observando a las mujeres cocinar.

"¡Hola!" Alardeó Alice. "¿Quién eres? ¿Bella Swan? ¡Soy Alice!" La chica dio unos cuantos saltitos y volvió a trabajar en la cocina.

Rosalíe y la rubia no se presentaron. _La más amable es Alice y Esme, al parecer. _Aburrida, sacó un chupete de su bolsillo rosa y comenzó a lamer para pasar el tiempo.

"Isabella, no hagas eso." Unas manos fuertes se clavaron en sus hombros. Estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que se fijó que esas manos pertenecían a Edward.

"Uh, ¿Qué?"

"Edward, llegaste, no sabía en dónde estabas." Gritó la rubia bronceada desde la cocina. "Mi amor, ¿nos ayudas con el almuerzo? Tal parece que tus hermanitos se dieron a la fuga en esto."

_¿Mi amor? ¿Por qué le dice mi amor? _

BELLA POV

Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de tomarla del cabello, arrastrarla y aclararle que aunque Edward no lo sabía, era mío, pero me callé. La opinión de una niña de diecisiete era como una mierda sin sentido para personas mayores de veinte. La revista que descansaba en la mesa de madera me llamó la atención. La tomé y ojee muchas veces. Era de una farmacia de la ciudad. Vendían muchas cosas, como pastillas, bloqueadores solares, bronceadores. Me quedé mirando el precio de los bronceadores un buen rato. Yo tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar un bronceador pequeño al menos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó Edward mirando la revista.

"Un bronceador."

"Ajá, un bronceador, y estamos en ForksVille, hace demasiado frío como para que tu bronceador haga efecto."

"¿Y cómo tu novia o esposa está bronceada? Vive aquí." Aseguré mirando mis manos de color leche. "Claro que se puede. Todo se puede."

"Verás, ella viajó a Brasil la semana pasada, y es por eso que llegó con ese color. Si quieres broncearte aquí, lo dudo. Además, tienes una piel muy bonita, no deberías arruinarla con demás cosas. Cada uno tiene lo que tiene. Yo quisiera ser más bronceado, pero qué, soy pálido como vampiro, y no me interesa…"

Dice que tengo piel bonita. Es un logro, pero no lo suficiente. Si está con esa mujer quiere decir que le gustan las bronceadas, analicé. Anoté en mi mano el precio del bronceador con un lápiz negro. Edward se carcajeó un buen rato por mis ocurrencias. Aproveché de mirar a otra parte. A través de las ventanas podía observar el manto grisáceo que tapaba todo el cielo rápidamente. La lluvia estaba cerca, y me arruinaría el día como siempre. Irritada le miré de nuevo a los ojos.

"Oye Bella, hablo en serio, deberías-" La rubia salió de la cocina, abrazándolo desde atrás por sorpresa.

¡Esto era la guerra maldita sea!

Con bronceador, o sin bronceador la mato… en serio lo haré si sigue pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Edward.

N/A: Todavía Edward no le enseña la lección, en el próximo corto lo hará así que hay que ser pacientes (: Y ustedes, ¿Bronceado o Palidez? Yo me quedo con lo segundo.

Please review? Gracias por leer


End file.
